Mirror of Desire
by sotsottan
Summary: A mirror that shows you the person you desire the most! How will Fairy Tail members react? One-shot. Pairings Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and slight Jerza.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Erza's POV_

I'm glad that this week long mission is finally over.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and I caught all the respective core members of a dark guild that haunts the poor civilians in town. Natsu this time didn't destroy too much of the houses, making Lucy very happy to receive a full amount of the reward promised.

"Thank you Fairy Tail. As promised this is the reward of this request."

"500 000J!"

"Sir, what is this?" Besides a pouch of our promised jewels, a mirror of a palm size is also been given to us.

"Oh, I found this when I was cleaning my room earlier. From what I recalled, it is supposed to be a magic item. But I do not remember what is the usage. You all can have this."

"I thank you on behalf of my team and our guild."

We continue our journey back to the guild immediately after packing up our things. Sometimes I have a feeling that Natsu and Gray are fighting again. Once I turn to face them, they hug each other tightly and shouting, "Aye!"

"Erza-san, do you think that mirror is dangerous?"

"Well, Wendy, I can sense magic power from it but it is not very enormous. So I guess it's fine."

"Can I take a look at it? I want to fix my hair for a while."

I pass it to Lucy and she takes a good look at it to fix her blond hair. Suddenly a look of horror appears in her face and she drops the mirror immediately. Full of concern, I rush to her side and ask, "What happened, Lucy?"

She looks around her and once she saw Natsu and Gray who are quite busy chatting with Wendy, she looks at me again and says, "Erza, have you peered through the mirror yet?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I-I saw Natsu instead of my own reflection just now..."

"Huh?"

I look at Natsu and interrupt their conversation, "Natsu, did you sneak behind Lucy just now?"

"What? I didn't!"

"Yeah. Natsu-san and Gray-san is talking with us in the whole time."

"If he decides to sneak behind Lucy, then Lucy should be able to tell that, isnt't it?"

"Hey, did you mean my ninja skills is not good enough?"

"It's the truth, flame brain!"

"Stop it. Now, let's just drop this talk right now."

Then I turn to Lucy and ask for the mirror, "Let me inspect it instead."

She nods and hands me the mirror in question without hesitation. Then after I glance around making sure no one sneaks behind me, I look at the mirror to check my reflection. At first I cannot see anything but a reflection suddenly appears and it was Jellal staring straight at me, smiling!

"Kya! Ghost!" I drop the mirror and without thinking, I turn to my back and bump straight at Gray.

"Owh!"

"Gray-san, your clothes."

"When did this happen?!"

How come I saw Jellal instead of myself? Did he come and decides to sneak behind me while I'm not looking? I look around. Wendy stares at me and asks, "Erza, you look like you really saw a ghost just now."

"Something is wrong with this mirror."

"I heard the mayor said something about this being a magic item. Maybe it can reveal something?"

"We should get this back to the guild and let others inspect on it."

"Aye! Carla is right!"

I calm myself down and keep the mirror in my pocket. We make haste to return to our guild as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

"We're home!"

"Welcome back, how's the mission?"

"For once in my lifetime, Natsu didn't destroy too much!"

"Hey, Luce! I don't always destroy things, you know!"

"Aye, you only fight, eat and sleep!"

"Happy!" Happy flies away from Natsu's grasp and straight to Carla, offering her fish again. Erza then approach the master who is drinking his beer at the bar counter and asks, "Master, I need a little help on a matter."

"Hmm? What's the matter?"

"It's about this." She takes out the suspicious mirror out from her pocket and shows it to the master. "Both Lucy and I look at it and didn't see our own reflection but instead another person's reflection. So I just want to know what this magic item is."

He looks at it for a while and a light bulb appears on top of his head, "I know what is this! This is the mirror of desire."

"Mirror of desire?" I look at Erza and she looks at me as well. Then when we turn back to the master, he starts to explain, "It's a magic item created to see the person you desire the most in your life. So instead of looking at your own reflection, you will be seeing the person you desire the most."

I can feel a very warm blush creeping to my cheeks. The person that I desire the most? I remembered looking at it and saw Natsu inside in it smiling at me! While I am in my own dreamland, Erza snatch the mirror from the master and look at it again. "So, master, why does it shows Jellal instead of me?"

The whole guild is silent. Mira who was wiping a beer mug stares at Erza with blank eyes and opened mouth. Cana also stops drinking. Natsu who was arguing with Gajeel also turns to stare at her. Then without wasting anymore time, Happy rolls his tongue and shouts, "You likeeeee him!"

"Oh, you mean I desire Jellal the most?" How come she can be this calm?! She just ask that to master without blushing! Master who was in shock snaps back to reality and nods. Then as if it's nothing embarrassing, Erza just shrugs.

"So, we can see who we like with this mirror? I want to see!" Natsu jumps up and down like a child and grabs the mirror and take a look at it. After a few seconds, a huge grin appears and he shouts, "Hahaha! Yo, Luce! You are in this mirror!"

Did he just say that?

 _Yo Luce! You are in this mirror!_

If I appear in the mirror when he looks at it, then it means-

"You likeeeeeeeeee her!"

Mira squeals and faints, mumbling about pink and blonde haired children running around. He grins even more and looks at me like a child looking at his favorite Christmas present. "So Lucy, who do you see when you look at the mirror?"

"I-I-" I can't find any words to answer him. So the one he desires the most is me? I can't believe it! This must be a dream!

"Lucy told me that she saw you in the mirror when we were coming back, Natsu."

"Erza!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

"Yosh! Looks like our feelings are mutual! Let's have babies! Happy is feeling lonely without siblings to play with!"

I can no longer contain my embarrassment! Without thinking that much and with my tongue tied, I smash my face into Natsu's bare chest to avoid the glances and wolf whistles from the others.

"It is manly to have babies!"

"Get a room!"

Then I can feel a pair of warm arms wrapping my waist. The man I love and desire the most laughs and grabs me up, making me almost fall. "Natsu! Put me down!"

"Let's go back to your place! Then we can have as much babies as we want!"

"Natsu!"

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

It's about time they realize their feelings towards each other. I laugh hard when Natsu literally smacks Lucy's ass when she struggles to escape from his grip, "Lucy, stop squirming!"

Once they are out of sight, Happy grabs the mirror and hums a little tune, "I wonder I will see Carla's reflection in it!"

Before he can see anything, Juvia snatch from him and stares at it, "Juvia hopes it's Gray-sama inside!"

I sweat drops and once she starts to scream in excitement, I sighs. Well, of course I'm the one she desires the most, right?

"Gray-sama, please take a look at it and tell Juvia that it's Juvia's reflection!"

"What?!" in less than a second, the mirror now is in front of me. I'm scared to look through it. I don't want my deepest secret to be revealed just like that!

"I don't think that's a good idea- huh?!" The one I desire most is really Juvia?! Juvia squeals when she saw her reflection on it while I am in a soulless state.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

* * *

 _Gajeel's POV_

That popsicle is totally being hugged hard by that rain woman while he was mumbling about something incoherent. Gihi, I guess I should take a peep myself. I always wonder who I desire the most. Of course, I never was interested in romance in the first place but having the mirror to reveal something more about yourself can make me a better person that understand self more.

I look at it with my furrowed brows. Then to my surprise, I can see shrimp's reflection on it! Am I dreaming? I pinch myself. It hurts. I guess this are all real.

"Gajeel, what do you see?" Lily asks and shakes his paws in front of my face. I look at him and motion him to come nearer to my mouth. He listens and I whisper to him, "I saw shrimp."

"Shrimp? Oh, you mean you saw Levy in this mirror?" he talks as loud as possible to make sure that shrimp heard it. Immediately I clasp his mouth shut but it was too late. Shrimp looks at me with a shock expression and try her best not to faint. Jet and Droy immediately protest.

"I don't think so!"

"Even if you desire her, that doesn't mean you can have her!"

"Levy, take a look and tell us who you sees! Then we will respect your decision!"

"Wh-what?!"

Jet takes the mirror and shoves it right to shrimp's face. She takes it, laughs nervously and takes a look at it. Then her eyes grew as wide as a saucer and she eyes me.

"Erm, it's Gajeel that I saw."

Jet and Droy immediately slumps back in defeat. I clears my throat and approaches her. The floor looks more interesting to her right now. Then with a new found confidence, I cup her face to face me and kiss her right in front of everyone.

* * *

 _Mira's POV_

In a day and 3 new couples are formed! I'm a bit disappointed as all my previous plans didn't work at all. Still, now I have a new mission on hand.

I'm going to plan a wedding for the 6 of them.

 **The end**


End file.
